Fleshmatter/Hamstrings
Fleshmatter is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Laczaskin from the planet Juztflhesh Hamstrings is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of a Laczaskin from the planet Juzflhesh The planet, Juzflhesh, is a fleshy-meat-like planet about a quarter of the size of the sun, It's about a lightyear away from Earth. Appearance (Thadd) Fleshmatter is a giant bipedal humanoid figure made out of blue human tissue, flesh, and muscle. It lacks facial features except having a single shiny purple eye. It's upper-torso is quite larger and it's right arm is larger than it's right arm. The Hydraimitrix symbol is located on it's left upper-torso, near the left upper-arm, almost hidden by a little bit of flesh Appearance (Jess) Hamstrings is similar to Fleshmatter but colored in different shades of pink and has a dark-gold eye The Orthusimitrix symbol is in the same location, but instead not hidden Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Can break through thick walls of different materials, such as steel and titanium Immense Durability: Is almost indestructible but can still feel pain. Unification/Body Severing: Unification is the abilitly to algam victims into mutated combined creatures. Body Severing is the ability to take victims apart without harming them. Arthrokinesis: The ability to control joints, allowing him to be immune to broken joints or neck snapping. Hematokinesis: The ability to control blood, only if it's not in a host or flowing. Cytokinesis: The ability to control cells, to regenerate or form anything made out of cells Intelligence: Has about a quarter of a Galvan's intelligence Weaknesses Laczaskin's have vocal cords but it's unknown if they speak, They communicate through body language, sign language, or facial language. They, however, lack a mouth. Laczaskin's are kind of slow. Laczaskin's are careless when aggressive. Laczaskins' giant arm makes them top-heavy, so they lean on it most of the time. Their Cytokinesis ability is slow. Laczaskins' get distracted easily and like to be kept busy. Laczaskins' dislike flashing lights but can withstand them. Personality (Thadd/Jess) Laczaskins' (Fleshmatter/Hamstrings) are calm creatures who are interested by customs and traditions of other species. They are very forgiving and assumed easily. However, they have a short temper and get mad easily. Genders Laczaskins' are asexual and lack gender-based body structures. It seems that Fleshmatter is male while Hamstrings is female. It's unknown if they mate or reproduce. Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformation (Thadd/Jess) ...Thadd's face vanishes and his skin, hair, and clothes vanish, His upper-torso suddenly expands heavily and his right arm suddenly grows and hangs down, His exposed flesh turns stringy-like and his spine grows longer. His toes fuse together in a glove-like apparance and his ribs thicken and duplicate. A single eye opens on his head... doesn't speak anything, He either stands there ...Jess' body melts and regenerates, her skin and facial features missing, Her upper-torso and right arm throb and explode outwards and her toes fuse together. Her ribs expand and multiply and a single eye opens slowly on her head... also doesn't speak anything, She either stands there Credit Credit to kjmarch, the original maker. Credit to illuminate01 who remaked it. Trivia * Laczaskin is a compressed version of Lacks a Skin, due to the fact that Laczaskin do not have skin * Juztflhesh is also a compressed version of Just Flesh because Laczaskin's are just flesh. * Fleshmatter and Hamstrings is based off the Aliens Unleashed alien Muscleman. (who have been given credit) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade